With the proliferation of mobile devices and applications that run on mobile devices, the need for servers that can process application programming interface (API) requests from the mobile devices and their applications has never been greater. Traditional servers provide APIs that, in order to be generated and used, require a lot of code writing by the application developers. In other words, currently, an application developer should first get familiarized with the server that the developer wishes to interact with (to send data to and/or receive data from). The developer then has to write numerous lines of code (in a particular programming language) for the framework installed on the server, to be able to execute and generate the desired APIs. Moreover, the developer should be familiarized with the database, with which the developer's application exchanges data, and use the exact syntax, required by the database, in the program to be able to make this data exchange.